The Sunfire Cafe Series
by Yume Tenshi2
Summary: This is a GW/*NSYNC Crossover. Two girls become friends with *NSYNC and they all descide to make a club. The GW Guys are after Relena and the two girls and their club get involved... How many clubs do you think we go through? Find out!
1. Episode One

The Sunfire Cafe Series:  
Episode 1

  
+Hi! I have a few warnings that I want to mention **_before_** you start reading. This Series contains Relena Bashing. Ok that is my only warning! Enjoy! ^.^+

  
It was a dark and boring night as the girls sat in their bed room. Yume flopped onto her bed.  
"Er! I'm sooooo bored! What should we do Reyn?"  
Reyn was typing on her laptop.  
"I have to finish this term paper."  
"But it's FRIDAY!"  
"So, I'd rather get it done."  
"I already finished mine."  
"Well of coarse you did! All you had to do was write a five paragraph essay on horse-back riding!"  
"You sound angry about it. How come?"  
"Because I have to write a five PAGE essay on 'The Deep Blue Sea and the Creatures in it'."  
"Oh..."  
Are you wondering why these two are fighting? Well they are best friends sharing an apartment and going to the same college. Confused? Didn't think so. Five minutes of some-what silence pasted. Clicking was the only thing heard from Reyn's laptop. Yume sighed and looked onto her night stand. Her CD alarm clock sat there showing the numbers '8:07' brightly. Yume smiled remembering she had a CD in the alarm clock. She clicked it on and pressed play. Music started to blare out of the speaker and she sang along.  
"Dirty Pop! Sick and tired of hearin' all these people talk about  
What's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out-ah!!"  
She fell back wards as a newspaper slammed her in the face.  
"Shut up, Yume!"  
"Ow! That hurt!"  
"Its only paper, get over it and can you turn that down? We are gonna get yelled at."  
"Ya, ya."  
Yume turned down the music and started to read the newspaper that had been flung in her face. Something interesting had caught her eye. 'New Dance Club at 240 Cherry Street! Opening this Weekend! *NSYNC is playing at 10 on Friday night! Come and be the first in line! Doors open at 9!' A smile spread across Yume's face.  
"Hey Reyn?"  
"Ya?" Reyn replied with out looking up.  
"How old is this newsletter?"  
"I got it yesterday, why?"  
A big grin spread across Yume's face.  
"Reyn lets go out!"  
"What?" Reyn looked up at her friend, who at this point looked psychotic.  
"There is a new club on Cherry Street!"  
"You mean this street?"  
"Ya!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yup!" Yume read the address to Reyn. "240 Cherry Street. That's only down the street."  
"True."  
"And best of all, NSYNC is gonna be playing there!"  
Reyn looked at her friend.  
"Your kidding right?"  
"Nope!"  
"Lemme see that ad."  
Yume passed the newspaper to Reyn and started singing as Reyn read the article.  
"Take it personal 'cause I did when you cheated on me  
You may be beautiful  
But there's more than the eye can't see  
Your so predictable  
The way you calculate each move  
Heads I win, Tails you lose because you dont have the right to choose!  
'Cause you tried to play both sides..."  
"Yume."  
"Huh? What?"  
Reyn closed the newspaper and started typing on her laptop again.  
"We aren't going? How come!"  
Reyn was silent to her annoying friend.  
"How come! How come! How come! TELL ME!"  
Reyn typed a couple more words than clicked the save button. Meanwhile Yume was still asking 'How come.' Reyn closed the laptop and brought it over to the one desk the two shared. She placed it next to Yume's laptop.  
"Are you finished?"  
"Not really but I need a break."  
"So we are going!"  
"Yume, we are only 19. If this isn't an under 21 party we aren't going to get in."  
"But they wouldn't have NSYNC there if it wasn't an under 21 party. So can we go?"  
"I guess so."  
"YAY!"  
"Come on lets go."  
"Wait! We can't go like this."  
"Sure we can. Come on."  
"Um...."  
"Do remember we may not even get in. Now come on."  
"OK."  
They left the apartment, Reyn calmly walking and Yume bounding.  
"This is gonna be so much fun, Reyn!"  
"You brought money right?"  
"Uh..."  
"Errr......."  
"Sorry."  
"Well we just have to go back for some. You might want to get changed. I am."  
"Why the sudden change?"  
"Because I realized I was dressed for bed. So aren't you."  
"Oh yeah! I forgot! Heehee."  
"Oh boy!"  
So they went back, got changed and got money. Nothing fancy. Yume was in a purple halter top and blue flare jeans. She had on her sneakers because she didn't have anything but sandals. Her hair was held up by a clip. Reyn had a red spaghetti-strap tank top on with black jeans. She too had her sneakers on. Her hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail.  
They left the house (with money) and ran down the street. They stopped to see a huge crowd of young girls lined up in front of the club.  
"Oh man! We are never going to get in!" Yume whined.  
"Oh come on. Might as well try."  
"OK."  
They got in line behind a group of girls that busily chatted amongst each other.  
"Oh I hope Justin likes my hair," one of them said. Yume and Reyn exchanged looks. 'No! Not Teenyboppers!!!'  
"Oh Jenny, don't worry! He'll love you! Do you think Chris will like this shirt?"  
Yume rolled her eyes and mimicked the girls. "Reyn, do you think my hair is OK? Do you think my shirt is OK? What do you think NSYNC will think?"  
Reyn chuckled. The group of girls ignored them.  
"Trisha, your shirt is fine. We spent hours yesterday looking for just the right one remember?"  
"Oh yeah. Do you really think he'll like it, Lisa?"  
"Yup! How's my make-up?"  
"It looks fine."  
"OK, good. I wanna make sure that I look good for JC."  
Yume stuck her finger in her mouth and pretended to vomit. Reyn laughed. Finally one of the girls turned to her.  
"Do you have a problem?"  
"Nope," Yume answered.  
"OK, cause if you did we would have to take care of it."  
"Nope, I'm fine. I think you have a stain on your shirt."  
"OH MY GOD, WHERE!?"  
Just than screams were heard as the door opened. Yume and Reyn couldn't see anything but the crowd died down as a voice rang over them.  
"Hello! My name is Mr. Bob Reo. I am the manager of this club. I'm sorry to say that a good amount of you are to young to be here. This an 18 and above party. We are sorry that we didn't properly advertise that. Thank you."  
The group of girls in front of Reyn and Yume were crying. They only looked about 12-13. The line got incredibly shorter. After all the little people left the doors opened again. There stood a bouncer.  
"Eh, he looks mean," Yume shuddered.  
"Yeah he does," Reyn replied.  
"OK listen up. You better have some form of ID or you aren't getting in. Got it?"  
Reyn looked at Yume.  
"Good thing we remembered our Driver's Licenses, huh?"  
"Yup," replied Yume who was looking through her wallet.  
The line moved quickly. Yume and Reyn were soon at the door showing their Driver's Licenses.  
"OK. The fee to get in is 25 each."  
"OK."  
They paid and were allowed to walk in. The place vibrated with music.  
"Wow! This place is awesome!" Yume screamed over the music.  
"Yeah it is!"  
"Hey! There's Chris!"  
"Where?"  
"At the bar!"  
"Let's go say 'hi'!"  
"OK!"  
They walked over to Chris who was trying to hide from the crowd and was doing a good job too. They sat down on either side of him. He looked from Reyn to Yume. They ordered drinks before actually saying something.  
"Hi."  
It was quieter over at the bar. Not by much though.  
"Uh, hi."  
"I'm Yume and that's Reyn."  
She pointed to Reyn who waved.  
"Hi, I'm Chris Kir..."  
"Yeah we already know. Keep your voice down, do you want to get mauled?"  
He smiled.  
Reyn looked at him.  
"So where are the others?"  
"Truly I don't know. They're some where around here."  
Just than they heard some girls scream.  
"OH MY GOD, ITS JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!"  
"Well, they found Justin," Yume chuckled.  
Chris looked at his watch.  
"Well girls I gotta go."  
"Oh. OK. Have fun on stage," Reyn said.  
"I will. See you to later."  
"Of course!" Yume said.  
He took off and the girls exchanged glances. Yume quickly jumped in the seat Chris was in and started to talk to Reyn.  
"He's cuter in person," Yume grinned.  
"Yes."  
"Should we go watch them?"  
"Yeah. Hey Yume?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I was just hit by an idea."  
"I'm listening."  
"Remember how we used to joke we should build a club of our own because we never had enough money to go to one?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, we are friends with Chris Kirkpatrick now..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Why don't we ask them to help us out!"  
"Huh?"  
"They could help us start a club!"  
"But we aren't that good friends with them. I mean I bet Chris already forgot our names."  
"True, but what if we do become friends?"  
Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask."  
"Your right! It wouldn't!"  
Yume sighed. _This is gonna be a long night,_ she thought. She walked behind Reyn to the front of the stage. There were two seats and a table right in front. Yume laughed, "Go figure."  
They sat in the two seats. They placed their drinks down and watched as the crew made final checks on the stage. Guards set up around the stage and the other music stopped as the last song finished. The manager came out and spoke into the microphone he held in his hands.  
"Hello everyone! How are you this evening?"  
Almost everyone said good.  
"Well it is nearly 10 and *NSYNC is almost ready. Are you ready?"  
A choruses of 'ya's filled the room. Yume sighed and than screamed, "Oh come on, start the show already!"  
"Ya. Um... Here is *NSYNC!!"  
Screams filled the room as *NSYNC came out singing 'Pop.' Yume stood up and started singing and dancing with the music. Reyn sang and danced in her seat. *NSYNC sang some songs from all three albums. They sang 'Tearing up my Heart,' 'I want you back', 'Its gonna be me.' They also sang 'This I promise you,' 'See right through you,' and 'The game is over.' Before they started singing their next song, Chris stepped up and said, "We would like five young ladies for this next song."  
Yume and Reyn would love to be up there but knew the chances were slim. So they sat down in their seats. Why try to be picked when you know you won't be? Chris whispered something into Lance's ear and they walked over to Yume and Reyn.  
"May we have this dance?" They said as they offered a hand to the two girls.  
Yume blushed and smiled up at Chris and excepted his hand. Reyn turned as red as her tank top and grinned. She excepted Lance's outstretched hand and got up. They headed for the stage.  
Yume looked at Chris, "So what is the song?"  
"You'll see. Stand there and just go with the music."  
"OK," Yume said as butterflies fluttered around her stomach. She looked at Reyn who was grinning from ear to ear and looked at Yume. She mouthed, 'This is great!'  
Yume nodded. She heard the music start up and knew the song right away, 'Up Against the Wall.' She started dancing as well as singing. She did all the actions mentioned in the song. She had a blast on stage and noticed that Reyn, too, was dancing as if she had taken lessons. Yume bowed as the song ended. She gave Chris a hug and thanked him for bringing her up there. Reyn hugged Lance, thanked him and sat down.  
"This song is dedicated to Yume and Reyn."  
They started singing 'The Two of Us.' Yume sang along. The last song sadly came up after 'Digital Get Down'. They sang 'Bye Bye Bye' and exited the stage.  
"That was great!"  
"That wasn't great," Reyn said. Yume looked at her questioningly. "That was amazing!"  
Yume smiled, "Yeah."  
"Hey girls."  
Chris said as he walked over. He was followed by Lance and JC.  
"Hi Chris! Hi Lance! Hi JC!" Yume said, waving.  
"Hi," Reyn said calmly.  
"We got a question for you two."  
"Yeah?" The two girls replied at the same time.  
"Um... what was the question again JC?"  
"You idiot." JC turned to the girls, "Do you have the internet?"  
"Yeah... Why?"  
"Er... just wondering."  
Lance sighed, "Can we have your e-mail addresses so we can keep in touch."  
"Sure!"  
Reyn looked at them, "But first we have a question for you."  
"OK, what is it?" Chris said.  
"We are your friends right?"  
"Yeah."  
"We were wondering if you'd help us with something."  
"Like what?"  
"We've had this idea about getting a club of our own for a while. Now, we aren't trying to take your money. Seriously. If we were we would demand that you help us but we don't care if you don't. We were just wondering if you would help us. It would be fun."  
"Um... I don't know. JC?"  
"Er... I don't see anything wrong with helping them. I mean it is a club."  
"Yeah, Chris," Lance piped in.  
"OK. We'll help ya." Chris replied but than added, "I don't think Justin will like the idea much though."  
"The more reason to do it," Lance said.  
"So you guys will help us?" Reyn asked.  
"Yup!"  
"That's great! Oh I knew I loved you guys for a reason!" Yume said, randomly hugging Chris.  
"This is great!" Reyn said. "Here is my e-mail. Contact me when you get a chance and we will discuss what we plan on doing. OK?"  
Lance took the piece of paper, "OK."  
Justin runs up to the three, "There you guys are. Come on we are leaving. And you can't take any girls with you. I already asked."  
"Of coarse you asked. Your a male slut. You do any girl that wants to," Yume said.  
"Hey! That isn't totally true."  
"Sureee it isn't. Well we got to go too anyways. We have to finish some final papers that are due Monday. We will talk to you guys later!"  
The two girls waved and walked off. The four members of *NSYNC grabbed Joey and left the club. Out of a dark corner Prussian blue eyes stared at the retreating girls. A blonde, blue eyed boy entered the club as the two girls exited. He walked over to the dark corner were he was greeted by a death glare by the Prussian blue eyes. The blonde shuddered and told the other boy something. They exited the corner and left the building. As they walked down the street the Prussian eyed pressed something in his hand.  
*Click*  
*BOOM!*  
A huge explosion from behind them sent them stumbling but they regained their balance and kept walking. The club and a couple surrounding buildings were completely destroyed.  
"Mission Complete,"  
The blonde sighed and nodded and the two walked right past Yume and Reyn, who were staring in disbelief at what happened to the club. They looked at the two that had just past them.  
"They are walking to casual after what happened behind them." Reyn said.  
"We were just in there!" Yume screamed. "If we didn't leave when we did..."  
"Ya. Lets go home..." Reyn said staring at the two boys as they turned down an alley.  
"OK."  
And they walked into their building before the police arrived.  
  
+End+  
  
+OK that was the first ever episode of The Sunfire Cafe Series. I know it was a little bad *Shrugs* oh well. I guarantee the other episodes are better. I know the GW pilots were barely mentioned in this episode but this is how it is. They are going to be in the next episode. As mentioned before, this is a crossover with the members of *NSYNC. You'll understand the whole thing soon. I'm really glad you guys read my story! ^.^+


	2. Episode Two

The Sunfire Cafe Series:  
Episode 2  
  
Quatre and Heero had returned back to their hideout. Heero was attempting to pull a piece of glass, that had gotten lodged into Quatre back from the explosion, out.  
"Ah! God Damn it HEERO!"  
"Will you hold still. I almost got it out."  
"Can't I just go to the doctor's?"  
"Quatre, he'll ask to many questions."  
"No he won't..." All the blood drained from Quatre's face as Heero slightly moved the glass in his back.  
"Jeez Quat-man, you don't look to good."  
"Shut... up... Duo....*Faint*"  
"What happened to him?"  
"He can't handle pain," Heero said.  
Duo walked around to see what Heero was doing.  
"Ah, that looks really deep, Heero. Maybe he _should_ go to the doctor's."  
Heero sighed.  
"What happened to you two any ways? You both come back here with glass stuck in ya."  
"Never mind that. Help me with Quatre. He needs to see a doctor. The glass is really deep and I fear if I move it..."  
"Heero! Your actually caring about someone!"  
"Shut up, Duo. Quatre was the only one out of you four that came with me to complete the mission."  
"Eh, true, but we had other missions to complete. Trowa and Wufei aren't even back from theirs." Duo looked down in concern at Quatre.  
The two ran into the hospital, Heero carrying Quatre, blood running down his arm. Quatre's shirt was soaked, so was Heero's. The wound had started to really bleed when they got in the car. Heero believed that one of the bumps in the road moved it just enough to cause it.  
Duo screamed out, "Can we get some help over here?!"  
A nurse looked over at them kind of annoyed until she saw Quatre. "OH Jeez! What happened?" She said running over to them.  
"Um... he fell through the glass door."  
The nurse paged the doctor and brought Quatre to the ER. The nurse turned to Duo and Heero,  
"Your going to have to wait out here, OK?"  
"Yeah..." they replied.  
They sat down and waited for Quatre to get out of the ER.  
**In the ER**  
"What happened to this kid?" The doctor asked.  
"The kids that brought him in said he fell through a glass door," the nurse replied.  
"The glass wouldn't be in this far. Something else happened to this kid."  
"What do you think happened?"  
"Well what ever happened sent this piece of glass with so much force that its weged in here."  
"Oh..."  
"I almost got it.... GOT IT!"  
The doctor held up the piece of glass. It was a big piece. He placed it in the metal container thing and started to close the wound.  
"Should we ask his friends what really happened?"  
"Nah, I'll let the police."  
"The police? How come?"  
"Remember the explosion last night on Cherry Street?"  
"Yeah?"  
"A couple bystanders got hit with glass."  
"Do you think they were there?"  
"Good possibility. They may have even caused the explosion."  
"So many peopled died last night. I hope they do find the people that did cause that explosion."  
"OK, he is all set. Bring him upstairs."  
"OK. What about the other two?"  
"Um... you can let them go with him."  
**Outside the ER**  
The nurse came over to Heero and Duo.  
"Your friend is OK. We are bringing him upstairs."  
Heero looked at her and spoke, "When can he go home."  
"May be in a couple days."  
Duo spoke up, grinning, "Quatre is strong. He'll be outta here by tomorrow!"  
"I doubt that. The glass was in pretty deep. It did cut some veins and arteries. Not major ones though. He should be fine but we want to make sure."  
"OK."  
"Can we see him?" Duo asked.  
"Yes. Just follow me." She looked at Heero. "Do you want a clean shirt?"  
"Sure."  
"I'll give you one when we get upstairs."  
"OK."  
The got on the elevator and headed for the second floor. As they stepped off the elevator the nurse yelled to some one.  
"Hey Fred."  
"What?"  
"Do you got any clean shirts that this kid can change into?"  
"Yup, here."  
He hands her a white tee-shirt. She hands it to Heero.  
"Here you go. You can change once we get to your friend's room."  
"OK."  
They entered Quatre's room, "You can wait here. The doctor will be in to talk to you two."  
"How come?" Duo asked suspiciously.  
"I don't know. Probably on your friend's condition."  
"OK."  
The nurse left closing the door behind her. Heero changed into the shirt she had given him.  
"Think they are onto us?"  
"Most likely."  
"Should we leave?"  
"Not yet."  
They heard Quatre groan. They looked at him as his eyes fluttered open.  
"Hey! Quatre your a wake!"  
"Yeah, what happened?"  
"How are you feeling?" Heero asked.  
"Fine, except my back hurts a bit. OK, a lot," he said wincing as he moved his back.  
"Think you can..."  
*Knock knock*  
Duo opened the door. The doctor came in.  
"Oh, your awake," he said to Quatre.  
"Yeah, I am."  
"Well, I guess than I won't hesitate to ask. Are you feeling up to talking to some people?"  
"I guess so."  
"OK. Will you two please sit down in those chairs?"  
"Sure," Duo said, sitting down.  
Heero just sat down. He glared at the doctor. _He called the police. Damn it._ The doctor opened the door and told whoever was out side to come in. Three police officers walked in. Duo looked at the officers. _Shit. Well, nothing we can't handle but this isn't cool. _Two of the officers stood by the door and another stood by the doctor.  
"This them?"  
"Yup. Do you want me to stay?"  
"I may want to talk to you later."  
"OK." *Beep Beep* "Sorry, I'm getting paged. You know where to find if you need me."  
"Yes. Thank you doctor."  
The doctor left the room and the officer grabbed a chair. He pulled out a pen and notebook. Quatre looked at him.  
"What do you want?" He asked the officer.  
"I'm here to question you about last night."  
Quatre kept a cool face but looked at Heero. Heero just looked at him.  
"What about last night?" Quatre asked.  
"Well there was an explosion on Cherry Street. Some bystanders had glass lodged into there legs, chest, arms and backs. Just like you."  
Quatre gulped. "Really? Did any one die?"  
"Yeah, over 100 people did. One of the building that's got blown up was a new night club."  
"Did anyone survive?" Heero asked.  
"Not if they were in the buildings. Who ever blew it up was good."  
Duo grinned.  
"Luckily Ms. Relena Peacecraft had just left before the explosion," the officer reported.  
All three faces dropped. _Damn! My mission failed! AGAIN! _Heero thought.  
_I got glass stuck in my back for nothing?  
Well this really sucks. The Queen Bitch of the World is still alive. Damn the bad luck._ Duo sighed.  
"Do you three know anything about the explosion?"  
"Nope," all three answered at the same time.  
The officers looked at them skeptically. "OK. Well here is my card. Call me if you know anything. What were your names again?"  
Duo looked at the officer, "Paul Fiddlestick."  
"Jeff Hodskin," Heero said.  
"Willam Brown," Quatre said.  
"OK, thank you. I'll be leaving now."  
The three officers left.  
"Damn. She isn't dead."  
"Heero, how many _more _times are you going to try and kill her?" Duo said.  
"As many as it takes until she DIES!"  
"Can we be a good distance away from the building next time?"  
"Yeah, sorry about that."  
"Hey, no problem. It only hurts for a little bit. So when am I getting outta here?"  
"As soon as possible," Duo said.  
Heero nodded.  
  
**At Yume's and Reyn's Room**  
  
"My leg hurts."  
"Of coarse it does, Yume! You just had glass pulled out from it."  
"Its strange though. I didn't feel it when it hit me."  
"Oh well. I hate who ever blew up that club. Not only did they blow up a good club but they cut my arm!"  
Reyn messaged the bandages around her arm.  
"Stupid glass," she mumbled.  
Yume picked up her laptop and sat down on the bed. She outstretched her injured leg and opened her laptop. She booted it up and opened her English final paper.  
"Stupid English."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm doing my English paper."  
"Oh."  
"Did you ever finish your marine paper?"  
"Yeah, now I'm working on History."  
"Fun..."  
Reyn turned on her computer and plugged in the phone cord so she could boot up AOL. Soon Yume heard "Welcome! You've got mail!" from Reyn's computer.  
"What are you doing on-line?"  
"Just checking my mail."  
"OK."  
"Hey! The guys e-mailed me!"  
"Cool! What does it say?"  
"They want know when do we want to start the club."  
"As soon as possible."  
"I agree. Where?"  
"Boston?"  
"Yeah."  
Reyn typed the info in and sent the email. A box popped up on the screen, 'Your mail has been sent!'  
"Sent!"  
"Great!"  
"What time is it?"  
"9:34. Why?"  
"Cause I'm beat. We've been up since 7:30 yesterday morning. Lets call it a morning."  
"All righty!"  
Yume closed her laptop and put it on the floor. She got comfortable under her blankets.  
"I'm going to regret that."  
"What?" Reyn said under her blankets.  
"Putting my laptop there."  
"Why don't you move it?"  
"To lazy. Good night-er-morning."  
"Heehee, night."  
And the two girls fell asleep.  
  
**Back at the hospital.**  
  
So, how are you feeling, William?"  
"Just great!" Quatre responded, smiling as his back throbbed.  
"Really?"  
"Yup! Can I go home?"  
"Not yet. At noon you may. I'll tell the nurse you are leaving then but stay in bed until I come back for another check up."  
"OK."  
The doctor left and Quatre sighed. It was 11: 21. _Well I only got to wait a half hour. Not that bad. _Quatre turned on the TV and clicked through the channels. He sighed. _Go figure, nothing is on._ He decided to watch the news since it was the only good thing on.  
"And now to John about our latest report."  
"I am standing where three buildings stood at this time yesterday. Last night a new club opened. It was barely past midnight when there was an explosion that took out three buildings. Investigators believed the majority of the explosives were planted in the club. Over 100 people died last night. Police still haven't found any subjects but do believe they are getting close. They have talked with  
bystanders and believe that a young boy, who is in the hospital right now, may know more than he claims. Police are planning on going back tomorrow to question him. We will update you with any new information later on tonight."  
"Thank you John. In other news..."  
All the color drained from Quatre's face. _Crap! They know! _He got out of bed, wincing as pain shot through his body. He reached his clothes that Duo brought in and searched for the cell phone he knew Duo brought too. He looked at, _I know I'm not supposed to use this here but..._ He turned it on and dialed Heero's number.  
"What?"  
"They've caught on."  
"Damn. They are faster than I thought."  
"Yeah, I can leave at 12."  
"OK, we are on our way."  
"Ok, Bye."  
*Click*  
Quatre sat back down and waited patiently for 12 to come. It was 11:58 and the doctor still hadn't shown up. _That stupid doctor better not go back on his words_... Just than the doctor knocked on the door and came in.  
"Hello William."  
"Hi, I'm still going home at 12 right?"  
"Um... I don't know."  
"I feel fine though!"  
"I know. The police want to talk to you."  
"So?"  
"They told me to keep you here until tomorrow."  
"No! I'm going home."  
Quatre got up and proceeded to change.  
"They'll arrest you if you leave."  
"They can't arrest me if they can't find me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing. Did you tell the nurse that I'm not leaving?"  
"No, not yet."  
"Good."  
Quatre put on a mask.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Something for your own good."  
He pulled at something and dropped a small container that sprayed out gas of some sort.  
"What the hell is..."  
The doctor collapses to the floor. Quatre exited the room and closed the door behind him. He took off the mask and continued to walk to the desk. Duo and Heero were just walking up. Quatre talked to the nurse.  
"I'm leaving today."  
"OK, fill this out."  
He filled out the form and handed back to her.  
"Thank you and have a nice day."  
She smiled.  
"You too."  
Quatre smiled back to her. He turned to Heero and Duo.  
"Come on. Lets go."  
They exited the building and headed back to the place they were staying at.  
  
+End+  
  
+Well There is the second episode! Isn't it so good? I love how these are coming out! anyways, Wufei and Trowa are coming up soon. well, thanks for reading.+


	3. Episode Three

The Sunfire Cafe Series:  
Episode Three  
  
  
+Note from the Author: There is more language in this episode than the last two. It was just the mood I was in. You will see that in future Episodes. Well enjoy Episode Three. ^_^+  
~ ~ ~  
It was a rainy day when Reyn, Yume and the five members of *NSYNC went searching around Boston for the perfect building for the club that they all had pictured in their minds. It was a Saturday afternoon, the weather was crappy so not _that_ many people were out. That was perfect for the group. *NSYNC didn't want a bunch of people following them asking for autographs and such today. They had a mission.  
"I'm tired!" Yume said, leaning against the wall of a building. "We've been searching this city since 7 this morning! Can we get something to eat and just sit down and rest?"  
"She is right. My feet hurt and I'm starving," Reyn agreed with her friend.  
Chris looked at his watch, "Yeah, it's 1. What do you guys think?" He asked the other four guys.  
"Does it look like I care?" Justin snapped.  
"Look Justin, just because you didn't want to come doesn't mean you should have an attitude," Yume snapped.  
"IT SURE IN HELL GIVES ME THE RIGHT TO HAVE AN ATTITUDE!" He screamed in her face.  
"Oh poor baby! What you had better things planned?" She snapped back.  
"MAYBE I DID!"  
"Oh, was little Justy-Wusty gonna get laid?" she snickered.  
Justin turned red with fury and lunged at Yume. Yume pressed herself against the building and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the impact.  
"Whoa!" JC yelled, grabbing onto Justin as he went to smack Yume. Joey grabbed the other side.  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"  
Yume opened her eyes and looked at Chris who was shaking his head. She looked at each guy. Lance stared in shock, not believing she said that. JC and Joey were struggling to keep back a very pissed off Justin. She than turned her head to look at Reyn who was also shaking her head but also snickering. Yume shrugged and with a questioning look on her face said, "Oops?"  
* * *  
Duo paced the room quickly, Heero was typing on his laptop, Quatre was resting in one of the beds, and Trowa and Wufei hadn't gotten back from their mission yet. Heero looked up at Duo.  
"Can you please stop that, Duo?"  
Duo stopped and looked at Heero, "Huh? Stop what?"  
"Pacing."  
"I can't! I'm bored and I got a hold of sugar, I NEED TO DO SOMETHING!"  
Quatre came out of the small little kitchen with a cup of tea and sat down in one of the chairs.  
"Have you guys heard from Trowa and Wufei?"  
Heero and Duo shook their heads.  
"Hm... Hope they are ok..." Quatre took a sip of the tea.  
The door clicked as a key unlocked the door. The door knob turned and the door flung open. Wufei walked in followed by Trowa, who closed the door behind them.  
"Welcome back guys!" Duo said cheerfully.  
"He got a hold of some sugar again, Yuy?" Wufei asked.  
"Yup. Did you two complete your mission?"  
"Yeah," Trowa said.  
"It was difficult though. We almost got caught," Wufei added.  
"How did you two do?" Trowa asked Quatre and Heero.  
Quatre glared at Heero and got up, "Terrible."  
"We failed."  
"AGAIN!?" Wufei screamed.  
"Yup," Quatre, Heero, and Duo said together.  
"What happened this time?" Trowa asked.  
"Huh?" Heero replied.  
"Quatre glared at you, what happened this time?"  
"Oh, nothing much."  
"Ya the usual," Quatre added. "Relena gets away. I get glass wedged into my back. Nothing too big."  
Trowa shakes his head in disbelief. Wufei stares at the two with one eye brow raised. He finally went over to Heero.  
"Are you crazy?"  
"Not that I know of, why?"  
"Because you've tried to kill this bitch for five years straight! You're almost as obsessed as her! Each time you try to kill her you put one of _us_ in danger of death and she LIVES!"  
"You know, your right Wufei. You guys don't need to help me. I can do it by myself. Maybe that's the reason why she is still alive because my missions are delayed by you four."  
All four glared at him when he finished.  
"What?"  
"Your amazing, Heero. Really amazing..." Duo said, shaking his head.  
* * *  
"DADDY!"  
"Yes Relena?"  
"Have they found Heero yet?"  
"No dear, nor have they found Lance for your sister."  
"Oh...," Relena said, sitting in a chair and pouting.  
Sasha came in all gloaty and sat down next to Relena. "THEY FOUND HIM!"  
"Who?"  
"Lance!"  
Relena rolled her eyes. "Your obsessed, Sasha."  
"So? Your obsessed with Heero!"  
"True. Where did they find Lance?"  
"Walking around Boston!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. They say he is with the other four guys, but they also said there were two girls with them," she said with a questioning look.  
"Probably fans. You know how they have that contest every now and than for a fan or two to spend the day with *NSYNC."  
"Ya! I have that day video taped!"  
"Yes. Sasha, may I ask you a question?"  
"Sure!"  
"If you and Lance are going out, how come it seems he is trying to ignore you?"  
Sasha shrugged, "I don't know. I always thought it was because he was really busy."  
"Oh... ok."  
There was a knock on the door, "Miss Relena?"  
Relena's face glowed as she recognized the voice. "Yes John? Did you find him?"  
"Yes we did."  
"Oh goodie!" Relena squealed.  
* * *  
Yume looked at the building questioningly.  
"Do you like?" JC asked.  
"Is this the only thing we can get?"  
"It isn't that bad on the inside, Yume," Reyn said, coming out of the building.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. If put some hard work into it, we could have this all fixed up by next month."  
"What about the bar?"  
"It's already in there," Chris said. "This place was a bar. The owner died and it went out of business."  
"How do you know that?" Justin asked.  
"He told me."  
Chris pointed to a man in a grey suit. The guy stepped up as if it was his cue to speak.  
"My name is Mr. Ishcabibble."  
"Ishcabibble?" Yume asked.  
"Yes. Are you interested in this building?"  
Lance spoke up, "Yes, I believe we are." He turned around and looked at everyone, "You guys want it?"  
"Might as well, we aren't going to get anything better," Reyn said.  
"Yeah," Yume agreed.  
JC, Joey and Chris nodded there heads. Lance looked at Justin.  
"Justin?"  
"I don't care."  
"OK," Lance turned back to Mr. Ishcabibble. "How much?"  
"200,000."  
Lance nodded his head, "OK. Should we go to your office to complete the buy?"  
"Why don't you just give me the check now? Save you a lot of time."  
"No, you see, we aren't writing out a check on a sidewalk in front of a broken down building for 200,000 dollars. Now, either we go to an office or no deal."  
"Ok. This way please."  
They followed Mr. Ishcabibble to his office. They got all the paperwork and signed some important information. They wrote out the check and gave it to Mr. Ishcabibble.  
"Thank you for your business and have a great day!"  
The seven left the building talking happily, even Justin was excited. Yume was chatting happily with Chris and JC when she realized something that never hit her before. Joey wasn't talking. She doesn't remember Joey ever talking on the whole trip. Only when he ordered his food.  
"Hey Chris?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What's up with Joey?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He doesn't talk much does he?"  
"Oh, that. That's because he doesn't like to talk."  
"How come?"  
"I'll show you."  
"OK?" Yume answered questioningly.  
"HEY JOEY!"  
"Snacky?"  
Yume's eyes got wide. "What the hell!"  
"He rarely speaks English. He has his own language, Snacky cake."  
Yume blinked a couple of times, "And you guys understand him?"  
"Yup," Justin piped in. "It's actually a great language. No one knows it, so you can say something like, 'Hell that chick is fat.' and no one would know what you are saying!"  
"That's really low Justin," Reyn said, coming up behind him.  
"I know," he said simply.  
Yume shook her head and looked at everyone else.  
"Ok, so when should we start remodeling?"  
"As soon as possible!" Reyn said.  
Chris nodded.  
"We'll call and arrange some people to come and help," JC added.  
"Snacky snack snacky cake."  
Yume and Reyn blinked several times at Joey.  
Lance chuckled, "Joey said that he will bring the...what?" He said looking at Joey.  
Joey grinned and Justin started cracking up. Justin looked at Joey and replied, "Snacky cake snacky snacky snack!" Laughing after he said it. Every one glared at him except Yume and Reyn who were quite confused. Reyn looked at everyone that were glaring at Justin. All of a sudden Yume smacked Justin across the face. He stopped laughing. He placed a hand to where she smacked him and glared at her.  
"What the HELL was that for?"  
"I don't know. I just thought it was appropriate."  
"May I ask why?"  
"Because everyone was glaring at you. I knew you had to of said something bad." She turned to Chris, "Was I right to smack him?"  
Chris shrugged, "I guess so, since it did involve you and Reyn."  
"WHAT!?" Reyn screamed.  
Lance looked at her, "Ya... you see Joey said 'I'll bring the women'."  
"Ya? And what did Justin say in return?" Reyn asked, a flicker of anger coursed through her body.  
"Uh... well...h-he uh... said...," he stuttered as he was getting glared at by three different people; Justin, Yume, and Reyn.  
"Come on, Lance. Just spit it out."  
Lance sighed, "Fine. He said, 'We'll need them since these aren't girls'."  
Reyn and Yume turned on their heals, and before Justin realized it, were beating the crap out of him.  
And that is how they ended their fine day. The guys dropped off the girls back at their dorm and promised that they would call the girls as soon as they could about the club. The girls finished up some work before heading to bed...  
* * *  
2 Months Later...  
* * *  
"Relena!" Sasha yelled as she ran into Relena's room.  
"Yes Sasha?" Relena said, looking up from her book.  
"I just got word that Lance and his friends have just opened up a club!"  
"Where?"  
"276 New York Ave. THEY ARE GOING TO BE THERE!"  
"That's cool. When is it opening?"  
"Tonight at 8. Can we go?"  
Relena smiled and nodded, "Of coarse we can go!"  
"Yay! I'm so excited! I got to go find something to wear!"  
Sasha ran out of the room, giggling with joy. Relena sighed and looked out her window. _Oh Heero, where are you? I almost found you but you got away again. Don't worry my love, we will be together soon. _She sighed again and went back to reading her book.  
* * *  
"Hey guys! I'm home with FOOD!" Duo placed the food on the table and looked around the quiet house. "Guys?"  
*Cricket*  
"Hey! I know we don't have any crickets! You guys suck at playing jokes on me! Quatre, come out from behind the couch. Heero, please... the potted plant? Trowa, outta the kitchen and Wufei, you got to get rid of that sword man, it gives ya away! Get out from behind the lazy boy."  
Slowly the other four came out of hiding. Quatre got out from behind the couch, Heero stepped out from behind the potted plant, Trowa stepped out of the kitchen and Wufei got up from his hiding spot behind the lazy boy chair.  
"Man your good, Duo."  
"I know Heero. It's my amazing talent."  
"Rig-ht," Trowa said sitting down at the table. "So what did you get?"  
Everyone started sitting down at the table.  
"Rat."  
"Everyone started to leave the table.  
"I'm kidding! I got KFC."  
"Oh ok!"  
Everyone sat back down and Duo started passing out food. They started eatting and Quatre attempted to start a conversation.  
"Did any one read the newspaper today?"  
"No why?" Heero asked.  
"I did!" Duo said with his mouth half full. "I saw an add for a new club that's opening tonight at eight."  
"Really?" Wufei asked, getting another piece of chicken.  
"Yup."  
"Think we should go for the hell of it?" Trowa added.  
Heero shrugged, "Might as well. We've been stuck in this house for ever!"  
"Ya. I think it'll be good to get out and mingle," Quatre added.  
"ALRIGHT! We are going CLUBIN'!" Duo yelled.  
They finished there dinner and got ready to go out, not realizing what they were going to walk into.  
  
+End+  
  
+Well that is episode three. The GW pilots and NSYNC are very out of character. Oh well! ^_^ It makes it better that way. Well episode four is coming shortly!+


End file.
